What Else Happened In the Forest? Zukaang
by FlameBoat
Summary: This story is a short oneshot of before zuko joins the group it takes place on the same day he does. this contains guy/guy stuff so if you don't like that stuff don't be stupid and read it. Has a bit off fluff :3


**What Else Happened... Zukaang.**

This story is a short oneshot of before zuko joins the group it takes place on the same day he does. this contains guy/guy stuff so if you don't like that stuff don't be stupid and read it. Has a bit off fluff :3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zuko:**

_They must not take me seriously i mean I've done so many bad things to them. i chased them, hurt people they love. Man, IM SO STUPID IT MAKES ME SO MAD._ Zuko started getting mad at himself even more just thinking through all the crap he's done. _I would understand it so much if they all wanted to destroy me._ He kicks over a rock and hurts his foot then starts to curse.

"OHMY$%$#%AVATAR%$#%^MEPLEASEHOLY%#$URRGDAMNIITTT!?!?!#!$!#!"

_In the distance Aang is walking by trying to find fruit for the gAang but hears Zuko and listens ._

**Aang:**

_Ahh! is that ZUKO!! What should i do he must want to capture me AGAIN!! AND FINALLY TAKE ME TO HIS DAD TO GET HIS HONO- _Aang's thoughts are interupted by Zuko talking extremly loud to a froglion.

**Zuko:**

**"**I've got to face it YOU GUYS MUCH HATE ME. I'm sorry we can all just start over and pretend that none of this ever happened, Katara I'm sorry my people killed your mom and -- WAIT NO WHY WOULD I SAY THAT, THATS TERRIBLE..."

_Aang was trying not to laugh at how mad Zuko was getting it was sad but in a way kind of cute._

"... And Aang I didn't mean to capture you that one time i wasnt in the right mind, all i could think about was making things right with my father but i wasn't thinking about what might be right for our world. I didn't really think about the war I just wanted to make things.. i don't know... right again..and...all i needed..was..you i guess..WAIT umm" By this time Zuko was blushing very hard his cheeks were a bight stawberry red. "God, im glad he didn't hear me say that he might think that I--"

_Right then was the time Aang finally decided to say something._

**Both:**

"Hear you say what Zuko?," Aang said skipping over to the now blushing harder firebender.

Zuko had never really looked at the young Avatar this closesly before. _"his skin was so soft his eyes glittered in the perfect shade of gray, his smile was so inviting , his lips lipss were soo kissable.."_

"Gah!!! Bad thoughts get out of my head GET OUT !!" Zuko yelled hopping around flailing his arms. By now the young airbender was rolling on the floor laughing at Zuko's Reation, After a while he calmed down and said in a cute flirty voice, " Zuko why are you practicing to appologize to me and the rest of my friends in the middle of a forest?" Aang's hands were cupped together behind his back as he swung his butt left and right almost like a girl.

"_oh wow I really don't think Aang realizes how cute he can be sometime, does he even know what a little girl he can be at times and look at his little cheeks, man, he's so adorable when he looks at me like that...and...--"_

"Hey umm Zuko are you okay you've been staring at me for almost 10 minutes now with a pretty funny look on your face," Aang giggled while he pointing down at Zuko's pants, "and it seems like you're a bit happier to see me than i thought you would be" He skips over to Zuko lays one of hands on Zuko's shoulder with an adorable smile on his face. "Geeze Zuko, i had no idea you felt that way about me.."

Their bodies were so near eachother Aang could literally feel Zuko's body getting warmer. "I guess i might as well make the moves around here since your STILL going to give me that dumb look and not say anything, Zuko" Aang said playfully.

"Huh uh what." Zuko was surprised at the little airbender he was so cute and yet so demanding. "_I thought he hated me, whats going on here. and man every word word he says just turns me on in a way, i can't find the right words to say to him. He is so near my face i can't help but want to.._"

"Zuko, Kiss me" Aang said slowly leaning in more, his leg pressing aginst poor Zuko's junk-area.

"I think-- i might love you Aan--," before Zuko could even finish his slowly processed thoughts Aang was lip locked fully aginst his steaming hot lips, Zuko wrapped his arm around Aang's neck ang forced him as much as he could closer to his body. Zuko started to take more advantage they were already kissing he might as well make it better.

Zuko started to slowy massage Aang's tounge with his own playing around with it but then shoving his tounge deeper and deeper down the little airbenders mouth. Aang was running out of breathe but wanted this to be a long kiss he mouned quietly untill Zuko finally realized that the boy wasn't going to give up on making the kiss go on forever.

As their lips pulled apart they both took silent gasps for air trying not to seem out of breathe. " It was nice seeing you," Aang said smiling "and thanks for saying sorry Zuko." The boy layed another sweet kiss on the dumbfounded Zuko's lips and once again started to skip but now it was away, back towards camp.

**Zuko:**

_Wow.. wait no dont go !! NOOO _

**Aang:**

_Hahaha WIN! i know he'll be back :) And i can't wait to see when he gets his speech down so i can let him in the group and be with him all the time ooohhh yeahhhh._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So should I leave this as a oneshot or go on? TIPS? HELP? :)


End file.
